No Further Comment
by one speedy boi
Summary: A creepypasta I wrote. My first in three (at the time of publishing this). I hope you enjoy!


_**No Further Comment**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This Creepypasta is in no way sponsored or affiliated with Ford, the owner of the Taurus, the NYPD, SWAT, or the Army.**

 **I hope you enjoy this creepypasta. I own this pasta, and this is my first in (at this time) three creepypastas. So this may be a little weak and won't get the ol' heart pumping as much as other pastas out there, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

Don't think this story if fake. Please. The following story and its events are true. Even if you don't believe me, it happened. And I would suggest you don't do what I did if you value your life. But if I outright say it, well she'll catch me.

Look, I knew I shouldn't have gone into that house… Damn, I should've been more cautious when I looked in that damn washing machine! So let me tell you. It started when I decided to go on vacation in the cabin where I'm about to meet my demise. I wanted a break from the city and its lights and noise. So I went there for a week. By the time you read this, I died 6 days into the week. I was looking around the fully furnished cabin, and I liked what I saw. A full fridge, TV, internet, a soft bed, what else would I need? That's when I stupidly decided to look in the basement.

In the beginning, I was curious as to see what was in there. When I got down there, it looked perfectly normal. It was bare and the rooms were completely empty. That didn't surprise me, as the upper floor was good enough for at least 2 people. I was wandering around the basement with my phone flashlight and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corner of a washing machine. I went into that room, and I saw a dryer in there too. I also noticed some red liquid, probably a detergent, on the glass window in the washer. Unknowing to me at the time, however, the liquid wasn't detergent.

The liquid was blood. That's when I saw a human arm in the washer. I screamed and ran out of the room. I heard glass breaking, more than likely the glass window on the washer, breaking. After locking the door to the basement behind me, I shoved the dining table to hold the door closed, even though I knew I wouldn't hold against whatever was in the machine. I went into my bedroom and locked the door and shoved my bed against the door. And then I started typing this. I honestly don't know what to do. The thing, which sounds like a girl, has already broken through the basement door and the dining table. It's only a matter of time before she gets to me. My cell service was out for first four days, but miraculously I got one bar of service on the fifth day. I tried to call the cops yesterday, and when they arrived… Well, let's just say it wasn't pretty for them. I will never forget the screams of the two policemen, even when I die. Seemed kind of retarded they only sent two cops to my location, which was in the freaking woods. I have one last message for the reader, though feuwicnuirvnr. Oh sorry, I was trying to push my dresser against the door. She's punching the door. I should give her a name that she'll be known by. Hmm…

Basement Girl. Hey, it's not that creative but in this situation, does creativity really matter? She's pushing the door open even with the bed in the way nononononono. Well… goodbye guys. Oh, before I die. If you ever visit the cabin… Well, read the first word of each paragraph.

* * *

 _After the mysterious disappearance of two NYPD officers following them being put on a call about someone attacking the caller, multiple units and SWAT teams were dispatched to their last known location, a cabin in the woods. After arriving on scene, NYPD and SWAT stormed the house and found the dead body of one David Anderson. Anderson was gruesomely murdered, with his internal organs pulled out and seemingly put on display. The two officer's bodies weren't any better, found out back. Their patrol car, a Ford Taurus, was heavily damaged, with most of the glass shot out, the tires shot out, and the chassis littered with bullets. Police went into the bedroom, and found the text, presumed to be written by Anderson, which was shown above. After reading the text, two SWAT officers didn't believe the story a girl attacking Anderson and the two officers, and they went down to the basement, rifles drawn._

 _They never came out._

 _After finding the two SWAT officers dead and stuffed in the dryer, the remaining officers and SWAT ran for the exit and rushed away from the scene. Out of the 30 officers and 20 SWAT members, 10 officers and 10 SWAT officers did suicide for unknown reasons. After a thorough investigation, it was found that there was no foul play involved. But investigators believe the suicides have something to do with something… or someone, in their basements._

 _Eventually, the Army was called in to exterminate the house of whatever was killing people. The Army managed to destroy the house, but the next day, Sgt. Millers, the one leading the operation to destroy the house, was found hung in his bathroom. No foul play was indicated after the investigation. Days later, the house reappeared and no one has ever come out after entering._

 _NYPD and the Army made no further comment._


End file.
